Watched
by girlonfire13
Summary: this is not THG related, but its sort of the same theme...please tell me if you like it !


I wake up in a cold sweat, startled by the dream I can't remember. The night air is fresh and chilly making me wrap my moose hide coat tighter around my body. These dreams happen frequently, but I can never seem to remember. I couldn't tell the elders though. They would think I'd been contacted by the gods, which would lead us into pointless spiritual rituals, embarrassing dances, prayers, and long days with your grandfather. I try to avoid that whenever possible.

I let my eyes wander freely around our tall shelter. The fire pit witch was burning ferociously when I drifted off, is now reduced to only embers. I want to think that's what woke me, but I know that's impossible.  
I play with the glowing embers until they rouse into a high burning fire, and watch the sparks fly up into the opening of the tent. Around me lie three sleeping figures. Our family is lucky enough to have our own shelter since my father is the chief of the tribe.

"Mmmm"

The smallest lump groaned as it tossed onto its side. It was my little brother Anomi. The pelt, which used to be wrapped around his body was carelessly tossed onto the cold ground.  
"Oh, An."

I whispered creeping around the fire pit, to where the small dark boy was sleeping. Carefully I pull the pelt to Anomi's chin watching as his eyes fluttered open for a moment and then closed silently into sleep. I smile. It is indescribable how much I love Anomi. He is so little, so delicate, and so lovable. I don't know what I would do without him.

As I settle down with my own comfortable pelt I can't shake the feeling of being watched. I know its stupid, being out her in the woods and all, but these feelings, they give me a weird deja-vu. The same kind I have when I awake from my dreams. I have to get outside. Take a walk, and get some fresh air and maybe clear my head. When I get outside the night air is even cooler then inside, and when I breathe it is crisp and dry. I walk slowly trying not to make any noise, as I pass through the tall skinny burke trees. I look up to see a full moon witch cast light on the forest floor, so I can just make out my feet. I don't know where I'm going, or even how long before the sun will rise, but I cant stop walking.

CRACK! Uh oh. Whatever daze I was just in has quickly faded into an alert where I fear for my life. Is it a bear? A moose? I freeze with fear. _Run you stupid idiot, your going to die! _I say internally, but I'm paralyzed by my own adrenalin. As the cracking gets closer and my body stiffer I'm already saying my prayers, which are half forgotten, but before I have time to say good-bye to my loved ones, a man dressed in a large one piece suite with designs that make him look like he's part of the forest floor, emerges from behind the bushes. Who is he? He's defiantly not from our tribe, i would know him. And he's far to pasty to live in any other, so where is he from?

He approaches me with an expressionless demeanor, speaking slow foreign words. From the bag he has hitched over his bulky shoulder he pulls out a sharp object with clear liquid in the center. I start to panic, still paralyzed and wide eyed. He caresses my shoulder, speaks my name in an unrecognizable accent, and draws the sharp object closer to my now exposed arm. I think to myself. _This is it, I really am dead now. _ It pierces my skin and agonizes my muscle. He smiles and pats my head. I feel drowsy and week. What did he do to me? My knees give out and my eyes slowly close. Im surley dead now. An Image floods my mind. I see him, and three other people dressed in the same one piece suite. Circling our tent. Sizing it up, peering inside, and then disapeering back into the lush woods. Its at that moment when im half unconscious I realize that that was what I saw in my dream. And I really was being watched.

Chapter 1 

I wake up to twins. Two blurry people, occasionally submerging into a whole.

My mind is fresh with memories from last nights dream, unusual but true since I'm so used to not remembering a thing about them. But this one, so real so vivid. How could I forget?

It started with a harmless walk


End file.
